


自省

by Unattend1d



Category: Mando Diao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unattend1d/pseuds/Unattend1d
Summary: 复健在毁坏前
Relationships: Gustaf Norén/Björn Dixgård
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	自省

**Author's Note:**

> 大概假设的时间是Aelita时期，或是离婚的前不久:)

他对博朗厄的雪不陌生，无论是白色的雪花还是黑色的夜空，他都熟悉。一切都是因为这该死的黑暗。比约恩在驾驶座上坐了半小时，盯着不远处的那幢房子出神。门前的秋千上积了雪，漆成红色的墙板在灯下发黄，窗子明亮，从缝隙里传出声音来。那声音一点不小，甚至整栋房子都在随着节奏震动，是家庭聚会吗？比约恩缓慢地思考着这个问题，从提问的动机，提问的时机，问句的词汇选择，到他想得到的答案，一样一样地在脑海里铺陈开。但答案真的必要吗。不如说问题本身就毫无意义吧。比约恩有点懊恼地答着。

我为什么要来这里？比约恩把胳膊肘架在方向盘上，视线挪到了自己的手指上，搓起来感到的阻力来自于手指本身的油脂，只有手指干燥的时候才会害怕金属缠丝的摩擦，其余的时候嘛。其余的时候，比约恩想，因为划伤而流血也无所谓。就当是家庭聚会吧，现在大概到了甜点的时间，除了音乐之外的声音变得有点嘈杂，但这也许是他的幻觉，大脑特意找出这点变化，放大一百倍来提醒他这仍然是现实。这场雪明明应该掩盖住所有的声音，让他只听得到寂静，可是自然现象总不遂人愿。比约恩感觉到时间在变慢，倒不如说时间在慢慢凝固，直到它完全停止的一刻。只是他自己的时间而已，局限在车厢的小空间里，在那之外，一切都照常进行，无论是什么聚会都有一刻会结束，无论是什么黑暗都总有一刻会重见光明。这份凝固是危险的，比约恩清楚不过，以往遇到这种时候，威士忌是不错的选择，酒精接管着身体，糊涂将军努力发号施令，他变得健谈和乐观，笑起来不顾因果也因此无拘无束。他没别的可做，他变得透明，几乎要消失。

但这已经是很靠后的时候了，也就是在离当下很近的一段时间里，他建立的崭新行为习惯，他总得做点什么，成年人像孩子一样手足无措的后果要更努力地去避免。以前他会去找古斯塔夫，或者至少给他打电话，听他在电话那一头填充着他的时间。够好了，比他自己能做到的强太多了。我没法拽着自己的手把自己提出水面，在各个层面上都太难了，比约恩往前探了探头，从雪的缝隙里辨别着房子的轮廓。

“你可以依赖我，比约恩，”古斯塔夫摸着他的肩膀对他说，“一切都会好很多。”为什么不呢，让古斯塔夫负责柔化他的思绪，让他的时间得以重新流动起来。比约恩也有自己的理论，因为他身上缠着保险绳，他才可以无拘无束地沉下去，有些东西只在那里才有。在深黑的海底，在不见天日的密谷，在雨林的中央。景色和宝藏。虽然那时候他也是一个人面对着伴随美妙而生的危险和恐怖，他却从没害怕过，没什么风险和后果需要他承担，他有无数不需要考量的孤注一掷，走在钢丝上都有天使或是巨型蜻蜓之类的东西提着他的胳膊。

我们的冒险还可以再深入一点，他对古斯塔夫说，又或者是他在脑海里对他脑海里的古斯塔夫说。冒险哪里有什么浅尝辄止，他的古斯塔夫笑着回答。

可是没有人可以一生都在冒险，平常日子的存在才让冒险成为冒险，那点冲破脑壳的刺激不是没有代价的。比约恩打开了车门。关上车门后他下意识回头看向了驾驶座，仿佛他还坐在那里，那个因为驱车时精神紧张而疲倦的他自己。

就像你以前那样做的。帮助我。拯救我。陪着我。比约恩脑子里闪过无数他想要表达的东西，但是没有一句会真的说出口，它们都太超过了，超过了他想要表达的，他从来不擅长讲这些。其实没那么复杂，从来就没有那么复杂。他不是没有自己的解决方案，只是它们每一个都失效了，总有这种时刻。他也不是不能挨过去，挨过去的时候也不是少数，不失为永恒的潜在方案。但谁知道这黑暗要持续多久，噢，他知道多久，总之距离结束遥遥无期。

他走到门前，五分钟之后，门终于打开了，扑面的亮光撕裂了黑暗，比约恩有几秒钟几乎丧失了视力。光在中央聚拢成一个比他高半头的剪影，古斯塔夫站在门口，左手抱着他刚刚出生不久的小孩。

看到是他，古斯塔夫笑了，“你怎么来了？”他让出了半个身形，“我们在和邻居聚餐。”

比约恩也笑了，看到古斯塔夫，他几乎就醒了一半。

我想念你。比约恩在心里念着，声音在他胸腔共鸣着，他不得不笑出声音来阻止语言的形成。古斯塔夫转过身向屋里走，似乎默认着比约恩会跟着他走进明亮的，闪烁着烛光和炉火的空间。

这是古斯塔夫的伊甸。这个念头让比约恩感到了一瞬间的撕裂，激得他停下脚。从什么时候起，那最光明的中央，却只带来了刺痛？


End file.
